


Merlin/Reader: Under his protection

by RequestMechanism



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RequestMechanism/pseuds/RequestMechanism
Summary: Originally a request on Tumblr for "a southern girl being a witness to a crime and being put under Merlin’s protection."Warning: Contains strong language and use of alcohol.





	Merlin/Reader: Under his protection

You leant against a shiny metal table, standing next to Eggsy in what looked like what could be both a lab and a workshop.

“He’ll be here soon.” Eggsy promised for about the fourth time, glancing down at his watch. Y/N had been waiting for the past twenty minutes for this mysterious ‘Merlin’ to turn up. Finally, footsteps could be heard nearing the door.

A rather handsom man rounded the corner, dressed in a well-fitting suit, starring at a clip board. He stopped a few steps into the room after finally looking up and noticing you both stood there.  
“Merlin!” Eggsy started, “There you are, where the fuck have you been? No don’t worry, i’ve gotta to run soon. This is Y/N. She’s under our protection for a few days, don’t know why, no one tells me nothing. I was told to bring her to you while im on my mission-” Merlin’s shock was wearing off as Eggsy went on, he glanced at Y/N. “-Anyway so take good care of her yeah, and i’ll be back in a few hours or so.”

“Right, yes. Ok.” Merlin said, still staring at Y/N.

“See you two soon.” Eggsy replied, hurrying out of the room to his mission.

It was quiet for a few seconds.

“Well then, Hello, my name’s Merlin.” He held his hand out.

Y/N shook it gently “Hi, i’m Y/N.”

“Well urm-” Merlin looked arround his eyes settling on a bottle wine on the counter. He pointed to it. “-would you like some? It might help to rid  
some of the awkwardnes in the room?”

Y/N laughed. “Yes, but just a glass for me. I’m not that big of a drinker.”

***  
Two and a half bottles later, Merlin and Y/N sat on the floor, both laughing messes.

“Oh god, i’m so drunk.” Y/N giggled.

“Where I come from, we call it shit-faced.”

“Holy crap, how classy. And here I was thinking you Brits were all polite and reserved and stuff.”

“Not quite darling. The british have many not so tasteful words for being drunk. How do you like pissed and hammered?”

“They aren’t to elegant, but awww… your accent is so cute!”

“Piss off Y/N”.

Y/N Snickered.

“I don’t mean to offend, but do you really all drink tea and eat scones and that all of the time?”

“Yeah, I drink tea most days, but I don’t care for scones too much. A lot of people in Britain don’t even like tea.”

“Well that’s disappointing. Have you ever met the queen?”

“Yes, we used to meet for lunch every thursday.”

“NO WAY! Are you fucking with me?”

“Of course i’m fucking with you Y/N. I’ve never met the queen. Although I did help save her from an assassination attempt once.”

“Now that’s pretty darn cool.”

“Why thank you.”

Y/N wobbled as she stood up.

"Anyways, What’s in this lab of yours then Merlin? It’s well kept, all shiny. Almost as shiny as the top of your head.” She said, patting his head gently.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“What’s this?” Y/N held up a small, black pistol.

“Don’t touch that, it would be dangerous even if we weren’t so fucking drunk” Merlin slurred, staggering towards Y/N. “Stop rifling through my drawers Y/N.”

Just then, Eggsy entered the room in time to see Merlin trip and fall over a wine bottle trying to grab his gun back and to hear Y/N say-

“I’ll let you riffle through my drawers, honey.”

Merlin and Y/N both froze when they saw Eggsy standing there, like two children who’s mother had caught them stealing from the cookie jar.

“Well.” Eggsy said, grinning. “I can see that Merlin’s really fallen for you, Y/N”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback as it is super helpful!  
> (Also this is the first fic I ever wrote so sorry it's not the best x).  
> Requests are open.
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/requestsmechanism  
> (Please contact me there is y'all wanna request something or just chat about Kingsman or other Fandoms)


End file.
